


New friends and girlfriends

by witchy_alien



Series: Friends and Lovers [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: Kei makes a new friend who thinks he has a girlfriend.





	New friends and girlfriends

Kei took a sip of his coffee. Whatever had possessed him to take an eight in the morning course in the first place? The first test of the semester was in only minutes and Kei was not looking forward to it, even though he felt confident enough to pass. He looked at his phone over his notes spread out on his desk, opening his messages. 

‘Good luck! Not that you need it.’ 

Tadashi texted him even know Kei knows for a fact he was up way past three. It made his heart flutter in a way he knew it shouldn’t. 

‘Go to bed.’ He sent back before shutting off his phone. 

After class he had some free time. Kei ended up at the library and walked through the fiction books. He picked up some light reading and sat down at a nearby table. Someone sat down next to him and he tried to not act as annoyed as he felt. 

“Never expected you to be into teen romance,” The voice teased. 

Kei looked up, glaring at the person. It was a guy from his chemistry class. He had worked with him in labs a few times, but Kei knew nothing about him. 

Instead of waiting for an answer the guy continued, “I always saw you as a,” he waved his hand in the air, “strictly non-fiction man.” 

Kei turned back to his book. It was cheesy, but the main character reminded him of Tadashi. 

“Woah,” The guy leaned in too close. He smelled like floral perfume and cinnamon. It was a horrid combination and probably why Kei refused to acknowledge his existence. “I never knew you could smile.” 

Kei forced his face into a frown. 

“It’s a much nicer look than this grumpy face,” The guy finally shut his mouth to open up his textbook. 

They sat next to each other in silence until class. Kei got up to go and his classmate followed behind him. Kei never realized he sat next to him in class too. Tadashi was right, he needed to pay attention to his surroundings more. 

Kei turned on his phone to see Tadashi sent him a link. 

‘Guess who we’re up against next week!?’

Kei opened it and saw that Kei’s university volleyball team was against his. They were going to compete against each other. 

‘We’ll obviously win.’

‘Watch it Tsukki! Loser gets to wash dishes for a month.’ 

Kei couldn’t resist the chuckle that came out of his mouth. ‘I’ll buy you new gloves to make it easier.’ 

His classmate was staring at him, eyes wide. 

“What?” Kei tried sounding as intimidating as possible. But considering he was just another country hick trying to make it in the big city, it probably came out more strained than need be. 

“Whoever your girlfriend is she must be cute if you’re smiling like that.” 

Kei couldn’t help the smirk on his lips, “Yeah.” He wasn’t about to correct him. 

After class his classmate followed him. Kei still hasn’t bothered to learn his name. They walked to the cafeteria in silence. His classmate close behind him as he sat down and pulled out his homemade lunch. 

“Wait, Kei, your girlfriend made you lunch?” He almost yelled. He had the energy of Hinata. 

Kei was hit with a mix of embarrassment and pride as he opened the boxed meal. A small heart shaped piece of seaweed sat on a bed of rice next to meat and vegetables. It was simple but cute. His classmate took a picture of it. 

“What’s your name?” Kei finally asked. 

His classmate held his chest in a dramatic manner, “It’s Kyou. And I am hurt.”

Kei pulled out his chopsticks and began eating, “I’m bad with names.” 

Kyou laughed at that. He pulled out his own lunch, a store bought one. “I wanted to know if you were free to study this weekend. You always beat me when it comes to tests. I want to know your ways.” 

Kei took another bite out of his meal. It was delicious, as always. “Sorry, I have something.” 

“A date with your girlfriend?” 

Kei thinks about his intense training he and his teammates will have. How Tadashi just challenged him and got him fired up in a way only Tadashi seems to get him. “Yeah,” He smiles.

Kyou doesn’t seem too hurt by it. Only continues to conversation. They make plans to meet another time and Kei is happy to make a useful friend at school. 

He tells Tadashi this later that night before bed. His arm wrapped around him in the quiet of the night. It always makes Kei feel vulnerable. Tadashi kisses him on the lips. It’s a nice way to end a long day. 

The following days are filled with training and studying. His nights with Tadashi are cut short due to one or both being too exhausted to stay awake long enough. They’ve both taken the dish washing competition to a new level. 

It’s the Thursday before the competition and Kei has chemistry with Kyou. They also have a test the following week. Tadashi is always encouraging him to step out and spend more time with his friends. 

“Did you want to study on Saturday?” Kei asks. 

Kyou smiles, “Of course.” 

“I have a,” Kei thinks about telling him more, “thing Saturday morning. I’m free after four.” Kei thinks for a moment, “Actually you can go. It’s the volleyball game. My girlfriend will be there.” His lips tease a smile even though he feels winded from giving out so much personal information. 

Kyou agrees and Kei instantly regrets it. 

On Saturday Kei forgets everything to focus on the match. He will not be doing dishes for a month straight and tells his teammates so. They all agree on the terrible punishment and are on his side. 

The game goes well. Kei is impressed by how improved Tadashi has gotten. But he wants to win. They end up only points away by the end. Kei’s team loses. Kei walks to shake hands with the other team. When his hand locks with Tadashi he knows he’s done for. Tadashi has a shit eating grinning his face that Kei already hates himself for loving. 

Kyou meets him at the gates, waving. “You did amazing! Where’s your girlfriend?” He looks around excitedly. 

Kei snickers when Tadashi looks around. “Girlfriend?” Tadashi screams out. He looks annoyed. And maybe he is from lack of sleep. Kei knows he’s been up all night. 

Kei leans in and nudges his shoulder, “He means you.” Kei feels Tadashi wrap his fingers around his own. At first he’s nervous. It’s rare that they show affection in public. But both have been learning and are open to their teammates, so there isn’t much to fear. But Kei still feels nervous as Kyou, an outsider, watches as Realization dawns on him. 

Kei realizes he’s stepped slightly behind Tadashi for protection if the interaction goes wrong. Something about growing up in a small town makes him fear the worst. Only Tadashi understands. 

Kyou smiles at him and introduces himself as Kei’s classmate. As his friend. 

Kei smiles and watches Tadashi talk with him. Tadashi says goodbye and stares up at Kei for a short bit before kissing his cheek. There’s promise of seeing him at home. 

“So,” Kyou says on the walk to the library, “I like this look for you.” 

Kei glares at him.

“Happy suits you, man.” Kyou shrugs. 

Kei already knows this. 

He knows this in the way Tadashi wraps his arms around him later that night. And the way he kisses his neck, tired from their sweaty naked post competition romp. 

Kei knows he’s happy when Tadashi leans against him and whispers into his ear, “I love you.”

Kei rolls over and smiles into a kiss, “I love you too.”


End file.
